Backstage Pass
by junkosakura01
Summary: What would be happening inside the 'dressing rooms' of both groups? This is a quick one-shot showing the scenes in the Culture Festival.


**Backstage Pass**

**Yasogami High Gymnasium, Backstage**

**- 'Ms.' Yasogami High Cross-dress Pageant**

"Remind me again _why_ we're doing _this_...?" Yosuke groaned.

"The girls framed us up..." Souji sighed. "They signed in our names for the cross-dress pageant without us knowing... If only I had followed my instincts earlier and left for home already..."

"This wouldn't even happen if it weren't for you, Yosuke-senpai..." Kanji added, "After all, _you_ were the one who signed _their_ names for the Ms. Yasogami High beauty pageant."

"That was your karma!" Teddie said.

"Shut up, Teddie!" Yosuke grunted, "Fine! _I_ was the one who _did_ it. But come on, weren't you guys wanting to see the girls enter too? I just made things easier, you should thank me. I know you guys want them enter that contest, do you?" he added with a big grin on his face.

"_Easier? _You just took us into _yet_ another humiliating situation. The school trip was the first..." Souji' said, "...But I guess this would be nice for a change..."

"...Souji, you mean you want this too...? Did Yukiko-san put too much make-up on you...?"

"Are you saying I'm..."

"WELL!" Teddie stopped in front of the two, "Isn't about time for us to head out? I think the announcer's already called Kanji-kun!"

"Yeah, let's do this..." Souji walked proudly to get ready into position.

"_Man, he's really into this... _Okay, Kanji, we get your point, so stop banging your head before you... On second thought, I think I should join you so that I'll lose my memories as well..."

And so the depressed duo hit their heads on the wall while Souji sat calmly on a chair beside the curtains backstage. Despite that confidence, he's still in an awkward situation that he wants to forget immediately... And Teddie... Well, he's prancing around waiting for his turn to be called to make his dazzling appearance...

**oOo**

"What's taking those boys so long?" Chie tapped her foot. "The announcer's already called Kanji-kun."

"I wonder if I put on too much make-up on Souji-kun..."

"I wonder if I did well putting make-up on Teddie..." Naoto thought.

"Hee hee, we had our revenge on them, so we should be happy!" Rise giggled.

"_Don't forget that we're entering this contest too..._" Chie lowered her head.

"_Yeah,_" Yukiko did the same, "But at least we got back on them for signing us up, especially on Yosuke-kun."

"_Oh right..._" the girls nodded in agreement.

They all changed into their casual clothes and prepared themselves for the big entrance they hope not to make. We have no concern for the other two contestants, and so we'll leave them alone for the sake of own sanity.

**ooOoo**

**- High Beauty Pageant**

"No, let me go, Chie-senpai...!" Naoto struggles to break free.

"Oh no you're not! You're in this with us!" Chie is holding both of Naoto's arms.

"Yeah, if they can do it, so can we!" Rise exclaimed.

"'You don't have to get so fired up... Yukiko is sitting by herself on a chair near them.

"I'll only let you go if you're going to dress like a girl and lose the hat. Just this once, and we'll never insist on making you suffer like this ever again."

"Unless I suddenly say so!" Rise tickled Naoto's left ear with her finger.

"Eeyah...! R-Rise-san...! F-Fine...! I will. _But I still won't wear a swimsuit...!_" Chie releases Naoto from her grip. "Um, where do we change our clothes...?" she looks around while holding her clothes.

"Here! The room's already to ourselves anyways," Rise already starts to take off her top uniform.

"W-Whoa whoa, Rise-chan...?" Chie and Yukiko were startled.

"What? I always do this while I'm alone in the dressing room. This is usually what actors and actresses do."

"Right, what _actors and actresses_ do." Chie looks around, "E-Er, fine. But let's just lock the doors and windows just to be safe."

"It's a good thing that those two are already out or else they'll annoy us more," Rise is almost finished wearing her first outfit.

"Right," the three girls nodded.

"All we have to worry about is Teddie..." Yukiko grunted.

"That bear's gonna have a kicking once this is done," Chie performed a swift high kick.

**oOo**

"I'm so psyched to see them onstage!" Yosuke is grinning. "What about you?"

"Not so much," Souji said, "But I would like to see what will happen."

"You're excited as I am!" Yosuke laughed. "You too, right, Kanji?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I am."

"This is gonna be great! All of them: sporting a look that fits them, whoo!"

"You sounded like a creep just now," Souji chuckled.

"Me? Nah," he chuckled as well.

**- END -**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot fanfic! =3 I wonder if the scenes in the anime and manga will answer the questions.


End file.
